Tears of an Angel
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: ten years later, Kagome finds herself married to a man she dosen't love. Will she be able to correct her mistake beforeshe walks down the aisle. AU. strts out IY/K then I think it changes Sess/K. I don't know. we'll just have to see. r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Hereiko Nakashima here! This is my second fic that I am going to post on fanfiction.net. This fic starts out IY/KA but will later change to Sess/Ka due to drastic events. However, if you are an IY/Ka fan, just read the first half. Don't worry, I will tell you when it is going to change into Sess/Ka. Remember, this is my first attempt at a Sess/Ka fic(atleast not in the beginning, but later on) so please be gentle. R/R and I will love you forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm flat broke, and if I owned Inu Yasha..it'd be just plain weird Claimer: I'm poor, but I will get pissed if someone steals my idea! So don't plagerize or steal my idea!!!!!!!  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Kagome smiled nervously as she fingered her silken wedding dress. It was pretty, with pale pink flowers cascading down the skirt and rosy pearls sewn into the hem. It was to type of thing every little girl wished for -perfect. She should be grateful, and happy. she took a deep breath as she looked up into Kouga's blue eyes, managing to force a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you Kouga. Its.pretty.."  
  
He looked down at her worridly as he took her delicate hand between his callused ones.  
  
"Look, if you don't like it we can always."  
  
She shook her dark ebony head as she smiled brightly up at him.  
  
"No, its okay. Its fine, I really do like it. Besides, I know you had it custom made for me, so I wouldn't want that dress-maker's labors to go to waste. I honestly really do like it."  
  
His face immediately brighted up as his lips brushed her cheek. Her hand rested in his as he gently led her out of the room. "great, lets get something to eat!"  
  
Had it really been ten years? A whole decade? It seemed like it was only yesterday when she turned sixteen. She smiled softly, remembering what had happened that day. It was after she held her birthday party. She could still remember seeing the rest of her guests off, how happy she had been that day as she opened each present. And then, it happened.  
  
She was heading back inside when he came. All the emotions she felt came back to her, as if she was feeling them for the first time. how happy she was when he presented her with his gift. To her, it was her treasure, the only thing that would ever matter to her.  
  
That day was the happiest day of her life. But all good things must come to an end, she thought to herself bitterly. A hint of nonstaiga lingered in the air as she relived the event.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A younger-looking Kagome wearing a high school uniform is running down a earthen road. She laughs merrily as she is just about to call out , when she sees something  
  
Her eyes grow wide with shock as tears form in her sky-blue eyes. There, under the shade of a large oak tree, a boy with long white hair has his eyes open in shock as he kisses a girl who looks distantly like Kagome. Crystaline tears pour out of the corners of Kagomes sky-blue eyes as she runs back, sobs racking through her body.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
I suppose I never forgot that day, she thought to herself, a lone tear slipping down her lovely face. I suppose I never did remember the hurt I felt that day. even now a decade later.an entire decade later...  
  
She brushed the tear off her face as she shook her head in determination. No, she thought to herself. I won't let it get to me. We're different people now, she thought as she lightly stepped out of the sleek, black limo.  
  
Kouga grinned down at her as he led her up the steps.  
  
"Kagome, I think there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
She smiled at softly, as he led her to a tall man in a tuxedo. His back was turned toward him and he slowly turned as they approached.  
  
"Kagome, dear, I want you to meet the man who's going to be my best man."  
  
The man stepped toward them as he held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Miss.."  
  
"Hiragratsu,"  
  
She said brightly as she held out her gloved hand for him to shake, looking up to see him. As sky-blue eyes met liquid golden ones, she froze as the blood drained from her face. Her sky blue eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "Inu Yasha..."  
  
Yeah, yeah Yeah, I know it was a shortie. I promise the next chapters will be longer. Loved it, hated it? Tell me okay? I would like to have 5 reveiws for the first chapter, so please, review! Ps if I don't like it i think I might consider revising it. I don't know. we'll just have to see won't we? 


	2. memery

Hi people! I'm so happy every one reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm tired and lazy. See chapter one.  
  
Claimer- see the disclaimer? Do what it says.  
  
Shikome Kido- thanks for the idea, but I kinda had something different in mind.. But it'll happen sometime.if I ever get around to it.but it was a great idea! Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Fishekittie- ^^;;um.. okay.I'm really sorry if I screwed up.I'm just digging myself deaper and deaper in a hole  
  
Lil-tenshi-I will I will..at least in the beginning. ^^;; please don't flame me.  
  
Dark star- I'm so sorry about the grammatical errors. English is not my forte..I think I may end up changing her last name because I can't spell it right. ^^;;  
  
Dark Merada- tanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt either one of them because if I do, one of my * cough cough Inu baby* friends will kill me...  
  
Celyia- Um..thanks. This is my first try in Iy/Ka that changes to sess/kag at the end. ^^;; Um, yeah, I agree on your comment that this is turning out to be a little soap opera.  
  
Zel no miko- I'm terrible with spelling. thanks for the heads up though ^^;;  
  
Inu baby- Minako, I told you about it at lunch. its not my fault that you're a baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
His golden eyes widened when he looked into the face of the one he loved ten years ago. Time had done its work. All the traces of childhood was gone from her face, leaving behind someone he no longer knew. She was thinner now, the skin drawn tightly over her cheekbones.  
  
A smile quirked at his mouth as he remembered how he used to tease her about her weight. He could still remember her ten years ago, a girl whom he had know all his live, a girl who was never sad, and he a boy, still a boy. Someone who you could always turn to..  
  
*flashback *  
  
Inu Yasha is sitting on a tree, his feet dangling. His eyes are red from crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Inu Yasha glares at her and mutters, "What's it to you?"  
  
Little 5-year-old Kagome looks up at him and smiles, offering him a flower. Inu Yasha looks alittle taken aback.  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
Kagome. he stood there mesmerized at the sight of her until a voice shook him out of his reverie.  
  
" Um Inu Yasha. You're staring."  
  
He turned around and laughed out loud, hitting a surprised Kouga across the back.  
  
"well, well you lucky bastard, what did you do this time? I remember when we were still in college and you couldn't even find a girlfriend if you paid one to be."  
  
Kouga's face turned red with fury as he sputtered, "well, its not as if you could do any better!" \  
  
"whoa, lets just remember that the only reason I didn't have a girlfriend back then was because I was afraid that if I went out with one of them, another would be hurt, so being the kind and wonderful person I am.."  
  
"I think you're braindead. That was Takahashi, you dumbass. You were the one who kept chasing his girlfriend, try as she did to get rid of you,"  
  
"Oh Yeah?"  
  
"what, you want to fight?"  
  
Kagome smiled softly at the sight of the two argueing. It was like when they were little.  
  
"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short. I think I was writing it when I was doing my homework.. ^^;; I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise! I would like to have 5 more reviews for this chapter.. So review!  
  
PS if you read my first fic, Angel of life, Angel of death, um.. I think the onlyreason I'm not posting the next chapter is because not a lot of people reviewed. I'm waiting until the number hits 25 ^^;;  
  
PPS If you hadn't read any of the other fics I wrote, I would really appreciate if you r/r them. Thanks! 


	3. unchanging past

Hiya people! I'm really sorry on the delay for the update. I've been really busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to upload the next chapter. Um, if you are reading any of the other fics I wrote, I'll update them ASAP.  
  
shikome kido- um. (hereiko Nakashima starts bowing)  
  
bReAkAh GuRl- that is so true! Anyway, thanks for reviewing (and not flaming me)  
  
Inu Baby- I am not a baka! And that was so a cliff hanger. I'm making them as long as I can!  
  
Tabi- I think I wrote a little sess/ Kag fluff in this. don' know, depends on how you interpret it.  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Kagome's sky-blue eyes widened with shock when she whirled around to meet the piercing gaze of Sessoumaru. He looked at her inscrutably as he said, "if I know you, than I know you are still in love with him. Turn back now while you still have the chance."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously as she slowly backed away, abruptly stopping when she bumped into the table. "Wha-what are you talking about? I'm not doing anything wrong! This is what I wa-why am I telling you this in the first place? What do you know?!" she screamed as she slapped him.  
  
Sessoumaru's eyes looked down at her with cool benediction as he whispered, "Kagome.."  
  
Suddenly, she could feel everyone's eyes one her. Distantly, she could hear Kouga's voice asking, "Kagome? Are you okay?" She screamed as ran out the room, the hushed voices of the guests ringing in her ears. She could hear the guest whispering things like "That's Kagome", and "What is she doing?". Go away, she thought to herself despratly. God, make it all go away!  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga set down his cup of wine when he saw Kagome run out of the room. His brows furrowed with worry as he ran after her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha ran over to Sessoumaru and whispered, "What the heck did you do to make her run out like that?" Sessoumaru glared at him coolly as he muttered, " Trying to do something right for once."  
  
Inu Yasha slammed down his cup in exasperation as he said, "Look, if you're still stuck on that, its over okay? That was ten years ago. Besides. I wouldn't want for you to get in trouble because of me."  
  
Sessoumaru stood up and walked away as he said behind his back, "Who said anything about you? Kagome is making the biggest mistake of her life, and it was my fault that she came to this. What happened ten years ago was my fault. I intend to correct my mistake. You have nothing to do with it whatsoever."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Kouga grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled nervously as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I.. I don't think I feel well."  
  
Kouga smiled down at her gently as he held her to him.  
  
"Okay, well in that case, I'll drive you home, okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she smiled weakly. "Yeah."  
  
As she stepped into the limo she could hear Sessoumaru's words echoing back at her. You're still in love with him, aren't you?  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga brushed his dark hair out of his eyes as his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
He looked up momentarily only to sign in annoyance. "Oh, its you."  
  
Kikyou laughed as she sat down beside Kouga, wrapping her arms around him. Her slate-gray eyes glimmered in delight as she surveyed her surroundings. The smoky room, the dim lighting-it was too perfect. She had to thank Naraku for this perfect setting. She smiled at Kouga seductively as she laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Why the contempt Kouga? What, don't know how to greet and old friend? "  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened with shock when Kouga pushed her away, sending her crashing into the wall. She looked up at him, her slate-gray eyes flaming with anger.  
  
"Look, what ever happened before, it is in the past. Its over Kikyou!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Kikyou's cool gray eyes narrowed with hatred as she whispered, "No. It has just begun."  
  
So what's going to happen next? Why does Sessoumaru feel so guity, and what the heck is going on between Kouga and Kikyou? If you want to know, r/r. like last time, I would like 5 more reviews for the third chapter. Or if I get more reviews, I'll make the chapters longer and you will no longer have to live in suspense. Please review!  
  
PS If you haven't already, I would really appreciate it if you r/r some of the other fics I wrote. Thanks! 


	4. Hidden Feelings

Hi, Hereiko Nakashima here! I'm really sorry for the delay for the update. I was planning to update sooner, but I ended up forgetting every time I went on Fanfiction.net.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even have to write this? Just read Chapter One.  
  
  
  
Claimer: Please don't steal my idea.  
  
  
  
Jupitor's Light- I'm writing, I'm writing!!!  
  
  
  
JJ- thanks! Here's the update!  
  
  
  
SB- She'll end up with Fluffy. Actually for a while it might seem like she's going to end up with Inu Yasha, but she'll ultimately end up with Fluffy.. ^^;;  
  
  
  
shikome kido mi- Thank you. I think in this fic, Kikyou dosen't actually care about either one, she just thinks of them as trophies. ^^;; I think I'll explain that in more detail in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
gingitsune-silvuh fox- Yeah, she does. I updated! I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. I think I do that more by accident then intentional.  
  
  
  
SailorFangirl- I updated! I updated!  
  
  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands as she replayed the day's last events. Her eyes grew blurry with tears as she remembered Sessoumaru's words.  
  
  
  
You're still in love with him aren't you?  
  
  
  
she shook her head and screamed, "No! he's wrong!"  
  
  
  
Tears coursed down her face as she whispered, "He's wrong. I'm not. "  
  
  
  
Kagome..  
  
  
  
Her eyes went wide as her mind conjured up a picture of Inu Yasha. His golden eyes smiling at her. his husky voice...  
  
  
  
"Hey." Kagome looked up and saw Inu Yasha standing over her, his eyes warm.  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha." He smiled at her gently as he held out his handkerchief.  
  
  
  
"Look.. I'm really sorry if Sessoumaru upset you earlier. look I know what you feel, and I don't want this to interfere between you and Kouga."  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled brightly as she took his hand. "Its really been ten years, hasn't it?" Inu Yasha nodded as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
  
  
"Kagome. That time.. it wasn't what you thought. I thought it would be better to see you now. but it's still the same.. Kagome.. I'm still in love with you."  
  
  
  
Her blue eyes went wide with shock as she took a few steps back. "W-what? But then what are you.."  
  
  
  
"And that's why I want you to be happy with Kouga."  
  
  
  
She stared at him as if he had just stabbed a knife into her heart. Inu Yasha..  
  
  
  
He looked at her bashfully and laughed. "What am I saying? I know you must think I'm pathetic now but."  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes as she held him against her. "Whatever you feel. its okay with me."  
  
  
  
Why am I crying? She thought to herself. No matter what I do, the tears keep coming. I. I should be happy... this is. what I want.. Isn't it?  
  
  
  
Sessoumaru signed as he watched from behind the tree. Inu Yasha, you fool, he thought to himself coldly. You fool.. Would you really give up your one chance for happiness.?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouga signed as he swallowed the last drop of his liquir. Kagome. He slammed his fist down on the table as he looked out the window. Where is she?!  
  
  
  
"Kouga-sama.."  
  
  
  
"What?!" , He shouted as he threw the bottle against the door.  
  
  
  
The maid bowed timidly as she whispered, "Forgive me sir, but Kagome-san has arrived."  
  
  
  
Kouga immediately stood up and smiled as he straightened his tie.  
  
  
  
"Then send her right in."  
  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The maid walked out and bowed at a waiting Kikyou.  
  
  
  
"Kikyou-san, Kouga-sama awaits."  
  
  
  
Kikyou smiled as she handed the maid several one hundred dollar bills.  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
Her cold gray eyes narrowed with malice as she thought, this is payback. I'll make sure you never find happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kouga."  
  
  
  
He turned around and smiled when he saw Kagome standing behind him. She looked up at him timidly as she nervously straightened her hair.  
  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"Kagome. How are you doing?"  
  
  
  
She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Kouga.. I'm sorry if I was late.."  
  
  
  
He looked down at her lovingly and pecked her cheek.  
  
  
  
"That dosen't matter Kagome. after all. I really do love you."  
  
  
  
A cruel smile quirked on her lips as she whispered, "Then perhaps, can you show me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome huffed for breath as she ran up to Kouga's mansion.  
  
  
  
"Kouga."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Another chappie! By the way, if you're waiting for the update for any of my other fics, I'm working on it right now. (Breaks out pencil and pen) But what can I say, please review! I would like 5 more reviews for the next chapter! Thanks!  
  
  
  
PS If I left anyone out, please tell me 


	5. shattered trust

Hey, what's up? I know, I made you all wait for a ridiculously long period of time for this chappie. But no more, 'cuz here it is! After this chapter is over, so is Kagome and Kouga's relationship.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately. I don't own Inu Yasha and co. * sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claimer: I dunno, just think of it this way, steal my idea, and your life shall be forever a living hell. ^-^  
  
  
  
SailorFangirl- I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to just end it like that! I'm serious! It was a total accident!  
  
  
  
Anne-twilight- Thanks! Sorry for the delay.  
  
  
  
Kithkin- I think Sessoumaru KNOWS that Kagome won't be happy with Kouga-and that's a fact. I think Kouga's just drunk of something in this fic... kinda hard not to notice the difference even though they do resemble each other  
  
  
  
Jupitor's Light- Yay! I'm so happy you do! * wipes tear from her eye*  
  
  
  
just peachy- I know, I have the worst grammar... I'm just too lazy to correct it.. *sign *  
  
  
  
Gwenivere- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to end it like that!  
  
  
  
shikome kido mi- it's true! I really do cliffhangers by accident! Kikyou's just evil even if she's not a walking talking rotting zombie woman. (dodges tomatoes thrown by Kikyou fans... Hey ! Watch the hair! Not the hair!) And yeah, I know if I do a little Kag/Inu I'm going to be beat up by rabid Sess/Kag fans. Eaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (proceeds to be trampled by a Sess/Kag fan stampede)  
  
  
  
ForestKarma-Yup! That's the plan! And don't worry, I have it all worked out! (um. guys.. Why are you looking at me like that?)  
  
  
  
lynxlady- Inu/kag's are great, but Sess/Kag usually have more plot. *sign * (runs away from rabid Inu/Kag fans) I really don't mean to make her the bad guy all the time... I blame the thousands of Kikyou-hate fics that are floating around. If you want me to review any of your fics, just tell me! I'll be happy to do so!  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope I didn't leave any one out.. Anyways if I did, just e-mail me at hyu89@aol.com !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha whirled around when he saw Kagome burst in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
  
  
She stopped dead in her track as her eyes met his.  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
He stared at her red-faced as he screamed, "I was just about to ask you the same thing!"  
  
  
  
For a moment sky blue eyes met golden eyes. It was as if time had stopped for them, they stood transfixed as they gazed into each other's eyes. They quickly turned around so that their backs faced each other, their faces bright red as they looked down on their feet.  
  
  
  
"Um..so you're cool with this now.right?" Inu Yasha asked nervously as he fiddled with the zipper on his handsome leather jacket. Kagome smiled nervously as she a bright red blush spread over her face.  
  
  
  
"Um.. Yeah."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha smiled when he heard her response. A wry grin spread across his face as he studied her profile.  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha turned Kagome around to face him. "Look, its okay, okay? I mean you're the girl Kouga loves and I'm his best bud. If anything were to happen.. "  
  
  
  
He smiled shyly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I promise I will be there. as you friend. to stand by your side."  
  
  
  
She smiled into his golden eyes as she whispered, "Thank you Inu Yasha. it really means a lot to me.coming from you."  
  
  
  
He laughed, a carefree one-the laugh of the boy she knew ten years ago. Sadness gripped her eyes as she thought , ten years ago. I would have done anything to hear him say those words..  
  
  
  
She raised her head as the next thoughts flashed across her mind, now...I thought that if I heard it now I wouldn't feel anything. that it wouldn't affect me..but why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel as if my heart is so overflowing with joy that it might break? Why?  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around Kouga's living room. A smile played on her lips as she remembered all the times she had spent there. When she saw that is was empty, she asked, puzzled, "Where is Kouga? I thought he said he'd be here."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha frowned as he thumbed the spine of a book. "I don't know. I was waiting for his maid but.."  
  
  
  
He stopped when he saw the maid walk past the room out of the corner of his eye. "Hey-you!"  
  
  
  
The woman stared at him in shock and quickly ran in the other direction, doing her best to pretend she hadn't heard him.  
  
  
  
He ran after her as he shouted, "Hey! Why are you running?"  
  
  
  
The maid screamed when Inu Yasha caught her arm.  
  
  
  
"I know nothing! I didn't do it! He's busy! He's not here!" she screamed as she tried to break free of his grasp.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he surveyed the struggling maid.  
  
  
  
"She's hiding something," he muttered dangerously, as he threw the maid against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were. Is. He?!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha!" Kagome whispered as she grabbed his arm. "She didn't do anything!"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the maid as he hissed, "You know where Kouga is, and you're going to lead us right to him. Now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kouga.", Kikyou moaned as Kouga's soft lips grazed her long neck.  
  
  
  
"Kagome." he whispered as he buried his lips in her long, ebony hair.  
  
  
  
"I love you so much.."  
  
  
  
He froze when he heard a the soft creaking of the door opening.  
  
  
  
"K-kouga..."  
  
  
  
He threw the blanket around himself as he whirled around to see who it was. Shock registered on his face when he saw who it was. His voice choked as he yelled, "Ka-Kagome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So Kouga and Kagome are officially over. And don't worry, they won't be getting back together anytime soon. Yay! I'm happy this part if finally over. Anyways, I would like 7 more reviews for this chappie! Ja! ^^ 


End file.
